Baseball is an excellent sport. Due to the limited space available, practice is often impractical. As in golf, the limited space produces the birth of Golf Practice Machine. The baseball batter practice machine today is an electric controlled pitching device with a complicated mechanism, and expensive as well. The execution space has to be large to accommodate adults due to safety reasons. Not being fit for children is an obstacle for baseball promotion. Therefore, the present invention is to design a batter practice machine for disassemble and assemble with a simple structure, and easy to carry, all functions.